


Somebody Ain't You

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: Based off the song of the same name by Mitchell Tenpenny, "Somebody Ain't You".





	Somebody Ain't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break-up With Me

"Rhett, please don't do this." 

I stood before the man standing before me, begging him to stay. And not to go. 

I didn't want him to just throw everything we have ever been through away. I didn't want him to throw away us. 

I wanted him to choose us. 

I wanted us. 

But unfortunately, he chose the latter. 

His words slammed into my heart and soul like a car crash. 

"I'm sorry.", he had said. 

Yeah, I'm pretty sure any time you have those two words following each other, one after the other, it hurts no matter the situation. 

"We've been through so much...", I said. 

And we had. Two years, to be exact. In fact, tonight, here, in this moment, I thought he would propose. 

Apparently, he had other ideas. 

"I'm not saying I don't care about you", I heard him say, but to be honest I wasn't at all really listening anymore. 

I didn't want to have this conberataion and I was trying my hardest not to even listen to it but, somehow, bits and pieces, mostly the ones that would hurt me the most, kept coming through my eardrums and tearing my heart to the tiniest of shreds. 

"I just need some time...", he had said. "I just need some to think...about me, about my life right now..." 

"...about us.", I cut him off to finish his sentence. 

I nodded my head in understanding despite me barely understanding anything in the current moment. 

"That's fine", I said, reassuring. "I get it." 

I didn't get it. 

"So that's it then?", the man asked, unsure. The same exact man that I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, he was now seeking validation for breaking up with me. 

So I had said the only thing I could in that moment. 

"Apparently so.", I breathed a sign of relief and faked my best smile. 

"I will always care about you.", the man before me now speaking empty words. 

I didn't know what to say anymore. But I did sort of know what to do. And that was a warm, yet painful, goodbye hug. 

I pulled the man into my arms and savoured his strong masculine scent one final time. 

"I will always care about you", I repeated his words as I nuzzled my face into his neck, feeling his warmth wrapped around me and then...we broke apart. 

And just like that, we were broken up.


End file.
